totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yohan
Yohan, labeled as the Guy who thinks he's cool but isn't is a contestant on Total Drama Cruise. He joined Total Drama Cruise to "show off" his coolness. Background Yohan was the most popular kid in kindergarden to second grade because he was friendly and athletic. He then heard he was switching schools and became depressed because he didn't want to leave his old school. he barely did anything over the summer beside eat and he became really fat. Before he switched he decided that switching schools wasn't going to stop him from being popular and athletic except it did. No one thought he was cool or popular and when he tried sports he just couldn't do them. Ever since then he's been lazy and unpopular but he still thinks he's cool. He joined Total Drama Cruise one day to show everyone who watches the T.V. show how cool he is. Challenge Guide Chapter One - In the surfing contest Yohan was one of the first contestants to fall off their surfboard but his team won in the end. Chapter 2 - Yohan failed to go under the pole without touching it but his team still won. Chapter 3 - Yohan was sent to find something but returned with nothing. While he was searching he got tackled by Tina and he started explaining to her about his personal space but Tina didn't care but his team won. Chapter 4 - Yohan did a dance in the talent show and got a nine and his team won. Chapter 5 - Yohan did not compete in any of the challenges but Yohan tried to push Austin and Lauren of their seat but he pushed Aaron off instead. His team lost and he voted for Diane and she was eliminated. Chapter 6 - Yohan was stranded on island three and he kept arguing with Keith and Myron. His island lost and he voted for Keith who was eliminated. Chapter 7 - Yohan had to guess who won the 1943 World Series and he guessed the Yohan and that was incorrect. His team lost and he voted for Austin. Chapter 8 - Yohan had to stay on defense because he's slow and his team won in the end. Chapter 9 - Yohan had to balance an egg for his team and failed miserably. His team won in the end. Chapter 10 - Yohan helped push the disk for his team and his team won in the end. Chapter 11 - Yohan picked a song for Lauren and got a six out of ten. His team won in the end. Chapter 12 - Yohan was easily found and he voted for Becky but Myron was eliminated. Chapter 13- Yohan had to swim for his team but got a cramp and failed. His team lost and he voted for Sophia and she was eliminated. Chapter 14 - Yohan didn't really search so he didn't win. His alliance voted for Max and Max was eliminated. Chapter 15 - Yohan's bike broke so he walked all the way. He fell over right in front of the finish line and Becky accidentally kicked him over the finish line so becky was eliminated. Chapter 16 - Yohan was a bull fighter. He sat on Aaron but he got rolled off the cliff by Conner. He voted for Aaron but Aaron was eliminated instead. Chapter 17 - Yohan sang a song about him but the judges hated it. He voted for Lauren because of his alliance and Lauren was eliminated. Chapter 18 - Yohan rolled down the ramp and flew into outer space because he was so fat. He came down and landed on Chef and injured him badly. He lsot the challenge and voted for Conner but Kayla was eliminated instead. Chapter 19 - Yohan jumped into the water and made a huge splash that knocked over the ship so he sold a ship to Chris from the Yohan Shop. He fell to the bottom of the ocean and got stuck. After the challenge he got stuck again. He voted for Conner and Conner was eliminated. Chapter 20 - Yohan only threw the rocks five feet so his castle was destroyed first by Stu and Yohan. He voted for Stu but he was eliminated. Audition Tape A fat boy is sitting on the couch, eating a burger. "I'm Yohan and you will pick me because I'm the coolest guy around." Yohan says as he takes a bite from his burger, "Pick me and I'll give you a coupon for the Yohan Store." the camera turns off. Alliance(s) He is in an alliance with Kayla. Trivia *Yohan is a redesign of Owen's original design. *Yohan was on the second boat and the fourth one off. *Yohan was stranded on island three. *Yohan sat on Stu's bleachers Category:Total Drama Cruise